Izu-Ju
by Crossoverpairinglover
Summary: It all started when a quirkless child gains the power to live his dreams from a chance encounter he never could have expected. However where one found the secret from the greatest hero on Earth, another got it from beyond the stars themselves. With the power to be a superhero for 10 minutes, Izuku Midoriya attends U.A to become a hero, and possibly figure out what his watch is.
1. Entrance Exam

Every once in a while I feel like giving a different idea a try. Sometimes I need to try new things, and sometimes I need to get ideas out of my head.

If I don't, I can't write the other things I do.

So enough about that: here's a little something I've been thinking of recently that may or may not get more. Let's see how this reception goes.

Name credit to Spacebattle user Jconggnisa. Thanks.

Now for the first chapter of Izu-Ju, and may it have more to come.

….

It was honestly overwhelming being here, though if he had to be honest with himself Izuku Midoriya had been feeling that way ever since he had taken his first steps into the U.A campus for his entrance exam.

It was a dream he had never thought he could ever have. Something tangible he could see himself take with both hands and make his own.

10 months ago, it would have been as real as the dreams he had of his mom running off with all of their apartment's copper piping.

Fate was strange sometimes, and the answer to your wishes came in the forms you would never have expected.

Meeting All Might in person, being saved by him, and being told that he could be a hero by his idol was the part of the last 10 months he could actually believe, as strange as that sounded.

The Symbol of Peace being the mundane part was something he still found incredulous when he thought back on it.

The oddness that had started this all aside, he stared at the gate where everyone in his section had gathered around, tense and ready to prove themselves and enter the school of their dreams.

He chewed on his lips nervously as he saw them all: pretty much every guy here was taller and bigger than he was, as were several of the girls. They looked fit and strong, like Kaachan.

He knew what he looked like: a nerd. A scrawny nerd and that wasn't something that had changed in 10 months.

Regardless of how much he trained and studied for this, everyone here had their powers for years. To catch up to them, to Kaachan, he'd need to be Plus Ultra.

More than anyone else here, he needed to be Plus Ultra.

He was shaking, one of his hands reflexively grabbing at his opposite wrist, like a coiled spring.

He had to avoid going off too early though. Present Mic had said 10 minutes, and that was his limit. He had timed it out.

10 minutes, no more, no less.

Kaachan wasn't this nervous, he knew that. Just as much as he knew that his old friend was going to be waiting for him.

'_It doesn't matter what shitty tricks you got Deku, there is no way you are going to beat me! You can have all of the crappy powers you want, but I'm the star! You can pass or fail, I don't care, but I am still better than you! I am __**always **__going to be better, you fucking nerd!' _

He could hear similar words under the breath of some of the other applicants here when they looked at him, and he doubted they had nearly as much faith that he'd pass.

"What are you cats waiting for! There are no countdowns in real battles! Go Go Go!"

The loud shouts of Present Mic broke him out of his thoughts, and as the mob of applicant surged in front of him he pursued.

They were getting further and further away from him even as he ran after them into the city field, but he wasn't concerned about that.

He hadn't even started yet, and so he let his grasping hand do what it had been itching to do for minutes now.

It pressed down on the bottom green button on the watch that started it all, and raised the center green dial up with a charming chime. A four armed figure was present on the dial, and he slammed down on it with gusto.

A green flash of light rang out from him, and he felt the momentary surge of _everything_ run through him.

Strength, fire, energy, alertness, shock.

The momentary feeling of everything passed, and everything about him was different.

He was taller, stronger, more muscular than any of his fellow applicants here. His steps covered entire strides, and his leap into the air landed on top of a nearby building.

His four arms tensed in readiness to punch, and when his four eyes caught sight of a movement of a two-pointer robot in an alley, he leapt down from above with all of his force.

He crushed the two-pointer effortlessly, saving the bacon of one of his fellow applicants in the process.

The bald and scared applicant, who had been distracted by a one-pointer he had been fighting, could only stare at him.

"Thanks, whoever you are. I didn't see you at the entrance man, but thanks."

He nodded in acknowledgement, before leaping away.

It was true. No one had seen this form today. No applicant knew that the scrawny, twitching, nervous nerd was the same person as his current form.

To them, he was an entirely different applicant: a twelve foot tall, red skinned, four armed being with four eyes with amazing strength.

He might have been wearing a similar track suit to the nerd, but the only applicant here who knew that they were the same was Katsuki Bakugo and at least some of the staff here.

They knew that Izuku Midoriya and this form he called Four Arms were one and the same!

And Four Arms was just the sixth of the 10 forms he had to go Plus Ultra!

…

All Might was sure that if young Midoriya had seen the three ones that had come up at his rescue of the student, he would freak out and think he did something wrong.

Young Midoriya was a bit of a nervous wreck like that.

It was in truth just the standard reward for a standard heroic intervention. A more dramatic one would earn a lot more points, but such things were not really needed a minute into the exam.

_IZUKU MIDORIYA: 2 Villain Points, 3 Rescue Points._

_IBARA SHIOZAKI: 1 Villain Point, 5 Rescue Points._

_KINKO KOMORI: 3 Villain Points, 0 Rescue Points._

_KYOKA JIRO: 1 Villain Point, 2 Rescue Points._

The number went up as Izuku smashed into several one pointers, one for each arm. The scores updated accordingly, names flashing on screen with every acquired point.

He smiled at everything he was seeing.

Not just at young Midoriya, who was making excellent progress. The nervous boy he had encountered 10 months ago terrified at the watch that had stuck itself to his person with mysterious and unknown powers had become…well still a nervous boy, but one who really showed the inner strength within himself.

But at all of the young people who were showing what they were made of out there.

He saw outstanding feast of power, like the explosion quirk user from Midoriya's middle school who was tearing through the robots like they weren't the result of hard work from the engineering department and were just bought from a cheap retailer.

Or the girl with the enlarged hands who had just caught a piece of collapsed building for three downed applicants, falling to her knees as she gave them time to get back up before she tossed the roof part away.

_ITSUKA KENDO: 7 Villain Points, 30 Rescue Points_

_MASAHIRO OJIRO: 10 Villain Points, 3 Rescue Points_

_YOSETUO AWASE: 14 Villain Points, 6 Rescue Points_

_IZUKU MIDORIYA: 13 Villain Points, 8 Rescue Points_

She'd be rather happy to know that saving those applicants had passed her.

Thirty was the general threshold, Cementoss had commented to him earlier. That was generally the amount of points you needed to get into U.A with the entrance exams.

There was some leeway: a student who did excellently on the written exam and got twenty-five points could easily get into U.A, and those who did badly on the written exam needed more points to get admitted.

That was a point that many students were cut off, so said Present Mic.

Such facts aside, she was the second student who crossed the threshold after young Bakugo, who had torn his way there with sheer explosive force.

Young Midoriya had mentioned to him that he had discovered his watch's power a few months ago, and had been driven with a drive to keep up a sense of superiority to the young quirkless classmate of his.

He'd probably be happy to know such things were accomplished, though he would never tell him.

For all young Midoriya needed to learn that people were not going to try to murder him at any given moment, young Bakugo needed to learn the meaning of the word humble.

They were students of course. Just as he was sure that young Midoriya would pass, he was certain that both would learn to overcome their weaknesses.

_IZUKU MIDORIYA: 17 Villain Points, 12 Rescue Points_

_OCHACO URARAKA: 20 Villain Points, 0 Rescue Points_

_JUROTA SHISIHDA: 18 Villain Points, 5 Rescue Points_

_TETSUTETSU TETSUTETSU: 14 Villain Points, 9 Rescue Points_

Young Midoriya had just blown a three pointer off a pointy-pompadour student with a massive clap of his hands, a move straight out of his own playbook. The sight of which made his nonexistent stomach knot itself.

Young Midoriya had it in him to be an excellent successor to him as the holder of One for All. He saw a spark of it when they had first met, in how the boy had sought to handle the forest fire he had accidentally started with his own familiarity with heroes and his desire to fix his mistake.

What he had seen as he trained himself and elsewhere had that spark grow in intensity until this very exam, where the fire of his potential was burning brightly.

Yet he hesitated to do so. None of them understood the watch that had given young Midoriya such power, least of all its wielder.

Even with the 10 notebooks on each form he had taken, young Midoriya was only a bit less clueless than himself or any of the other staff who had seen it before today.

Adding One for All to that burden would be irresponsible of him, at least at the present time.

….

It was twenty-five points.

No, make it twenty-six: he had just throw a one pointer into a water tower.

Was it enough?

No, that wasn't the question he should be asking.

Could he get more?

That was the question he needed to be asking…

"Ahhh!"

His mind quickly blanked of thought and focused on the sound of screaming, which led him to leap away and towards a collapsing building.

There was a girl pinned under it: the cute nice girl who had caught his fall.

He bounded over to the girl, moving faster than he could ever have dreamed of moving before 10 months ago, and scooped her up with his two lower arms.

He got through before the building collapsed down on them, shielding her from the debris. She blinked in shock at being saved, and she stared at him in surprise, before recognition shone in her eyes.

"You're the scrawny kid who I stopped from tripping."

"Yep. Look a bit different don't I?"

She was surprised at his different voice, a gravely and growly one that he could never recreate on his own.

It was the voice of a hero. It was Four Arms voice.

"That's a pretty cool quirk, being able to transform like that."

It wasn't a quirk, but it was cool. Right after he was done screaming in terror at being on fire of course, and done crying after he realized he could breathe fire.

The girl winced in pain, and he grimaced as he noticed that something was off with her legs.

"That building…twenty-eight points."

A voice in his head whispered about twenty-six, but he ignored it.

What mattered was getting her to safety, and just as he was looking around for a place to put her when the sound of distant cursing caught his attention, along with a metallic gleam a building over from the collapsing tower.

One that was well in place to cause the collapse the girl had experience.

He tensed, ready to try and jump a few stepping blocks to check that out, when he felt his clothes lighten. He felt padded fingers, and he looked down at the nice girl.

"That should let you jump higher."

At her reassurance he did, and in fact he jumped higher than he had ever with Four Arms. At one point he even felt like he was floating a bit, the peak of the jump extended by another touch from the girl.

"Release."

He was then able to land on the building he spotted, and there was indeed someone there.

A European with dark hair in a red military uniform, whose skin looked somewhat metallic. He looked at the girl in his arms in disdain.

"So, that is why the robots didn't explode when I dropped the building. That girl got in the way of raising my point total to forty, how vexing."

His words were just as disdainfull as they were clearly said in a second language, and the exchange student got six pairs of eyes glaring at him that matched that with anger.

"You got 'that girl' hurt!"

He rolled his eyes his way.

"So what? She is but a peasant; those clothings she is wearing are hardly the mark of status. People above such creatures always drop stones on them. That is the way it has always been, be it in Zarkovia or Japan."

"Who says peasant anymore?"

At the girl's question he held up a metallic hand, which sparked with electricity.

"Those who know to avoid the actions of those stronger than them, lest they discover the difference in power between their betters and themselves."

"You'd think a better knows where the rules are. You heard them just like I did, no fighting each other."

The foreign student curled his lips in an amused smirk.

"This isn't fighting, this is a warning. Between that and diplomatic immunity, I see no contradiction."

**PRINCE GYULA XARION!**

**QUIRK: FRANKENBORG**

**I'D COMMENT ON HIS QUIRK, BUT HE JUST GOT AUTO-FAILED FOR THREATNING TWO OTHER APPLICANTS AND HURTING ONE OF THEM WITHOUT REMORSE UPON DISCOVERY! SO WHO REALLY CARES!?**

He felt the girl tense, before she tapped him again.

"Jump back!"

Part of him wanted to ignore it, a screaming voice inside him that was using a lot more swear words than he usually did demanding he be let at the arrogant jerk in front of him.

However he obliged and jumped backwards from the top of the tower, just in time to avoid the massive metal arm that crashed down on the building and sent the arrogant foreigner flying.

Meanwhile the girl had released them again, letting both of them land on another rooftop as the giant robot, the zero pointer, crashed through the place like a great behemoth.

The girl begged to be put down, looking sick. He gently did so, and looked back to the zero pointer.

It wasn't worth any points, but did he want to risk the thing putting anyone at risk from falling buildings like the girl had been?

"…If you want to go, go. I'll….I'll be fine."

He felt uneasy about following her request, she was injured after all. But the burning desire to keep anyone else from getting hurt burned in his veins.

The desire for battle burned in his veins.

The desire to shout the iconic word out as he punched an enemy, which he ended up doing as he leapt from the top of the building, all four fists aimed right at the robot.

"SMASH!"

…

"The girl got points for that, right?"

A head of luscious dark hair turned his way, an incredulous look in her eyes.

"We aren't jerks in _that _way All Might. My sadism doesn't extend that far."

He nodded at the R-rated Hero's comment, assured at the girl's future as he watched the quirkless boy tear apart the Zero Pointer.

Young Midoriya, you are so perfect for his legacy it hurts.

….That sounded like something he should never say aloud.

How he unintentionally sounded aside, minutes after the zero pointers were sent out, and a few were destroyed by ambitious or battle hungry students Present Mic shouted to stop, and the scores were finalized.

For a few students the academic scores would determine their fates aside, it was all she wrote. The top numbers he was seeing at the moment, however, certainly didn't have to worry about grades dooming them.

_1: KATSUKI BAKUGO: 87 Villain Points: 0 Rescue Points: 87 points total_

_2: EIJIRO KIRASHIMA: 39 Villain Points, 35 Rescue Points: 74 points total._

_3-tied: IZUKU MIDORIYA: 26 Villain Points, 42 Rescue Points: 68 points total._

_3-tied: IBARA SHIOZAKI: 36 Villain Points, 32 Rescue Points: 68 points total._

_5: ITSUKA KENDO: 25 Villain Points, 40 Rescue Points: 65 points total._

_6: TENYA IIDA: 52 Villain Points, 9 Rescue Points: 61 points total._

_7: TETSUTETSU TETSUTETSU: 49 Villain Points, 10 Rescue Points: 59 points total._

_8: FUMIKAGE TOKOYAMI: 47 Villain Points, 10 Rescue Points: 57 points total._

_9: YOSETSU AWASE: 50 Villain Points, 6 Rescue Points: 56 points total._

_10: JUROTA SHISHIDA: 48 Villain Points, 5 Rescue Points: 53 points total._

_11: MINA ASHIDO: 33 Villain Points, 17 Rescue Point: 50 points total._

_12: HANTA SERO: 40 Villain Points, 8 Rescue Points: 48 points total._

_13: HIRYU RIN: 41 Villain Points, 3 Rescue Points: 44 points total._

_14: OCHACO URARAKA: 28 Villain Points, 15 Rescue Points: 43 points total._

He smiled at the names he was seeing, and not just the young boy he had helped take an odd twist of faith and turn it into the vehicle for his dreams and the girl whose actions he had worried might go unrewarded by sheer specifics of wording.

Welcome, all those he could see or couldn't see on screen. Your hard work with your quirks, or indeed for one your mysterious watch, had paid off.

Welcome to the Hero Academia. He would be honored to be your teacher.

He'd be even more honored if any of you, not just young Midoriya, showed themselves to be the person he was looking for.

…

And with that, Chapter 1 is done.

Yeah, I could have started with Izuku getting the Omnitrix, but honestly we _all _see the scenes of Izuku going 'I can't be a hero I have no quirk/I'm an alien/I scare people/etc etc', and figure that skipping over that wouldn't hurt.

I like to think I gave the details of what happened offscreen sufficiently, but I can expand on them as needed. Hopefully I will not need to.

Now for a few clarifications for any future chapters to get out of the way now.

1: Izuku does not have the exact lineup Ben started with. He shares a lot of the earlier ones, but it is not a one for one replication. The only ones so far that he definitely has are Heatblast and Four Arms.

2: MHA's Earth is MHA's Earth. It doesn't have familiarity with aliens, and the aliens in question haven't been watching Earth that closely. They'd find it rather surprising when they bother to look at it again.

3: There are more earth Ben 10 characters on the world, even if it is a MHA character holding the Omnitrix.

4: Hisashi is not the equiv of Max.

5: In case anyone was curious, this version of the Omnitrix is currently in the design of the original series, though it has a roster size more equiv to what was revealed in later series and does have Andromeda Aliens.


	2. First day of Class

Before anything, I just want to say this.

Thank you: truth be told I was not expecting this amount of feedback and interest so quickly. I had been judging what to expect based on my Pokemon work recently, when I do side projects to handle things that Reset Bloodlines isn't able to do.

Those projects honestly had more thought and discussion to them, and took more time to write, yet this one has been outshining them.

I guess that's what TV tropes calls a Sleeper Hit.

Anywhere thanks aside, a few comments on the reviews.

Alien counts a fun thing: I had actually done the math based on the O.G and Ben 23 and had been thinking that Izuku should have unlocked a good number of aliens in those 10 months. However practicality won out against spacebattles level overthinking and while more will appear in time, for at least a good chunk of Season 1 content it will just be 10.

Different names were something I had never considered, as I don't particularly like mass renaming of characters. If I don't like Ash nicknaming all his canon Pokemon, I feel the same way here. It's also just easier to keep track of. Of course that means that at the moment aliens whose names involve reference to them being aliens aren't a go, which is a shame as I would have probably had Chamalien in the original 10 without that issue.

I also like Big Chill, however I am aware of how intangibility powers are handled in the MHA universe, and I'm not up for having that power as Izuku's early stuff. Big Chill and Ghostfreak are thus not in the original 10, though I am quite up for them being unlocked later, particularly if I want to do more with Mirio.

Also a general note: I have no good place to say this, but there wasn't a Sludge Villain incident in this story. All Might got him and kept hold of his bottle with no incident. All Might and Izuku met around that time, but in a different circumstance I've hinted at a few times.

Time for chapter 2 then.

…

She heard the buzzing swirl of another one before she could see it.

To most people, hearing such a sound meant screaming and running away. It was danger, an unknown threat that kept appearing in this city.

No one knew who kept sending them or for what purpose, and they came with lasers.

Lasers hurt, no matter how big you were.

They were a danger to her too, but there were a few differences between the average person on the street and herself in these situations.

She was a hero, trained in dealing with a variety of threats and dangers. She was trained to handle danger, to gain attention, and adore thrill.

They also were easy money: she got paid for smashing them and she could get rid of them without raking up the damage costs.

It had taken a few tries to master the technique, but she knew just when to let it rip.

"Gottcha!"

When to grow to her sixty-seven and a half foot status, and slam her hands together in one massive clap.

The satisfying clap of metal crushing between her palms was music to her hears, and as she released her clenched hands to see the broken shards of orange metal that lingered in her cupped palm she could only smile.

"Another clean payday for Mt. Lady. Thank you whatever creep keeps sending these things."

For about 10 months so far, these things had been appearing in Musutafu at random, and no one could figure out why.

It was bad for the insurance companies, but she hardly liked them. It was much more important that these things provided a steady stream of money for the heroes around here.

Inevitably the jerk who kept sending them would face justice, and she would smile when that happened. Just as she smiled at the jerk's continued instance to keep Mt. Office in the black.

Now, to file this drone in for a crisp smelling pay check.

…

As he listened to the principal rattled on and on about how much of an 'honor' it was to have two of Albera Middle School's students going to U.A high school, Katsuki Bakugo wanted to blow the guy up.

Of course it was the first fucking time any student from this dump went to U.A: you never had anyone like him before.

He was strong and smart, the strongest and smartest in a giant fucking sea of stupidity and weakness.

This place's shit was so boring he had to find things to read that actually were worth his damn time. The damn nerd who got lucky was one of the few who was actually capable of reading real shit, and not just the watered down shit they were require to here.

He read the entirety of fucking War and Peace because you sucked at your job dammit!

He felt a bubbling pit of rage as he noted the blushing nerd to his side.

Deku, the quirkless nerd got into U.A just as he did. He did it better, of course he fucking did, but the nerd still got in.

All because he got lucky and got some freakass watch that let him turned into a giant bug and diet Endeavor whenever he wanted.

One in a fucking billion chances, and it was Deku.

Still…he could at least acknowledge something.

It was only because he realized the nerd finally had something go for him in his shitty life that he knew he had to take it to a higher level.

He was already the best, but he now had reason to become even more fucking badass.

Deku would always be shit compared to him, even when the nerd got lucky. When that happened, he just worked harder.

He actually read 1984! He could make himself better whenever he damn wanted.

Hell, if he had found out about what that crappy watch was months ago, he probably could have gotten a hundred points he'd have been so ready. He could have beaten all of the records U.A had.

That was just a bunch of shitty what-ifs though, and there was no changing it. Because some mad scientist lost their crappy superwatch he wasn't the first and only student from this crappy middle school to get to U.A.

He'd kill that bastard for losing track of the thing!

Once the idiot was done babbling about his pride and their accomplishments Deku would probably sneak off to work on the thing like he always did, and as much as he wanted to kill the nerd for messing up his rise by daring to find that watch he had other things to do.

He still have practice to beat Deku at any of his 10 shitty new games!

…

His dreams had come true, and the days moved like molasses as the starting date for U.A's school year approached. Izuku couldn't wait for that day.

So much so that when the day came, he found himself awake much earlier than he would prefer. The sun wasn't even out yet, and he couldn't go back to sleep.

It had been as he been he wondered if he should look something up online, either for fun, notetaking, or fun notetaking, that a familiar clunking of gears was heard from the kitchen that he had a concrete idea of what to do.

At several intermediate points in recent months the fridge had been making grinding sounds at random. It was unsettling, obnoxious, and occurred at inopportune times.

It would be something that would cost money to fix, and inconvenience on top of it. Such reasons were why it hadn't been fixed yet.

There were other uses for money, bad times to fix it, and sometimes it was absent for long enough that you'd think it was gone.

Yet he had nothing more serious to do now, and he had a way to fix it.

9 and a half minutes later, just around the time he heard his mom come into the kitchen, the problem would be solved.

His mom shouted in surprise when he hoped out from within the refrigerator, landing on the counter and giving her a thumbs up.

"There, that should do it."

She stared at him in surprise, having to bend down to look at him.

While normally she was a bit shorter than he was, when he was in his current form he was only about twelve and seven/tenths of a centimeter tall.

He was also a frog, but that went without saying. That was what he looked like when he took this form.

"It was an easy fix actually, at least when I'm like this. The gears were getting iced up, but a few moderate improvements to the design have fixed that and will ensure it will never happen again. The warranty was shot, but I am pretty sure it is too late for that anyway. I also reinforced the shelves, streamlined the ice cube process, and improved the water filter for extra efficiency"

A beeping began to come from his back, and he grimaced.

"I'd explain exactly how, but I will be somewhat confused at what I just did in thee, two…"

He hopped off the counter and in a red flash of light he was no longer in the form of his fifth hero form, but plain old Izuku once again.

**GREY MATTER**

**IZUKU MIDORIYA'S TRANFORMATION INTO A TINY FROG! BUT DON'T COUNT HIM OUT FOR BEING SWALLOWABLE, THIS LITTLE FROGGY IS SUPER SMART! FOR 10 MINUTES IZUKU MIDORIYA GETS TO BE NEARLY AS INTELLIGENT AS THE PRINCIPAL, MAYBE EVEN SMARTER! ….please don't ask me whose smarter, I'd have to think on it and I don't want to possibly lose my job or find my equipment covered by beetles please…..**

"And yeah, I actually couldn't tell you how I knew what to do, but I do actually know how to fix a refrigerator without sort of breaking the law next time."

That was what sons of mothers without the father around were supposed to do right, fix the appliances?

He didn't feel particularly manly for doing it though, which could be because he was a frog just a moment ago.

It wasn't technically even illegal to use you quirk in the house. As long as no one outside the family could see or tell you were using the quirk, you could use it for whatever you wanted.

Companies didn't like people altering their products after being purchased sure, but that was a thing before quirks and it would probably always be a thing.

His mom's eyes were a little watery as she looked at him, and seemed to water more by the second. It wasn't about him angering the corporate lawyers though, far from it.

"Well be careful about the law thing. You dream is here, and the fridge is no reason to…to…"

And she was hugging him now, crying into his night shirt and covering 'Pajama' with a large wet area.

"My baby….my amazing baby."

He returned the teary hug, sniffling a little too.

It was a big day, wasn't it? He couldn't sleep for a reason after all.

His dream was coming true, and all it took was a watch that let him turn into a frog.

His mom stopped sniffling for a moment, and her body seemed to deflate a bit in his arms. She seemed uneasy now, added to all of her other emotions.

He knew why of course: she was still worried about the watch on his arms. Who made it, why was it made, where did it come from, what it could, and probably something that used when as the start of the question to complete the set.

He'd like to know too, but the questions seemed to worry her more than they worried himself.

…

Rain was in the forecast, so his inability to fall asleep had a benefit.

He left for U.A earlier than he generally would have, and when he found himself in the classroom he was completely alone.

No teacher, no students, just himself and his notebooks.

Not just the new ones he now had for notes (English, Art, History, Hero Laws and Civics), but also the 10 notebooks that he had been given by All Might himself.

Even when he wasn't adding more to them, he liked to go over his notes. Sometimes he caught spelling mistakes. Sometimes he had new observations to add.

Sometimes he caught sight of Mt. Lady and realized his note page on her had details wrong about her costume, and he had to edit them. The notes were less effective if he didn't draw her horns just right!

A statement that would probably sound worse if he was talking about other parts of her costume that weren't her horns, but that wasn't relevant when no one got to see these notes but himself!

Fittingly it was the notebook on the first form he took that he had out first, and he began to look over the notes he had down.

Heatblast.

He was surprised how quickly he had come up with their names, and how good they sounded. Heatblast was the name of a hero, and that was the same of them all.

Pyrokinesis, from the ability to breathe fire as he always had wished to fire balls to basically being able to use Fire Punch.

Heatblast was taller than he was normally: being about six foot six inches.

He tapped on the number he had written down on the first page, thinking to himself for a moment if he had really gotten an accurate number on that one. His gaze was drawn instead to a missing punctuation that he moved to repair, and upon plugging up the non-stop he turned the page.

It was all about trying to use the flames in similar ways to Kaachan's explosion quirk. It recounted the various attempts, both the many failures and the triumphant successes while doing so.

A page that led to his inadvertent discovery that he could use the pyrokinetic abilities of the form to fly: his only flying form at that.

It had originally been more akin to the limited flight that the number two hero Endeavor was capable of, but he had actually recently figured out a more controlled and effective method he could do as Heatblast.

As he hadn't noticed any things to correct on the Katsuki experiment page, he found himself idly skipping a few pages through the journal to the one specifically about notes he had taken based on Endeavor.

What could he do as Heatblast that the Flame Hero could also do? That had been what had driven this page's questions, and with how much Endeavor had out on him he actually had a few pages on it.

Could he run on walls with melted foot paths? Yes, yes he could.

Could he make fiery facial hair like Endeavor could for the heck of it? No, no he could not. All that did was make him sneeze.

Page one on Endeavor had a doodle of Heatblast using one of Endeavor's super moves. It was the Flashfire Fist: Jet Burn, and he had actually forgotten that he had drawn it being used on the villain he had seen Death Arms, Kamui Woods, and Mt. Lady fight all those months ago.

Around the image, which he was currently editing on because he got the arm details of Death Arms wrong, he had asked the questions on his ability to replicate the technique. The answers he had put down were that he could, but it just didn't feel quite like the ones Endeavor did.

Not as intense, not as focused. It was something to work on, if he wanted to be a copycat. It was a good exercise for figuring out how to manipulate fire though.

Page two was on the Flashfire Fist: Hell Spider. He could also replicate it, but he was still trying to get the flame beams as narrow as Endeavor got them. He could use a lot more work in fiery finesse.

He paused as he looked at the image he had drawn to visualize Heatblast using the technique. The doodle wasn't of any villain he recognized.

It wasn't Toxic Chainsaw, a member of the Creature Rejection League, or the villain who had killed Water Hose a few years ago.

The doodle he had drawn was that of a larger fellow with wings like a prehistoric pterodactyl. It wasn't someone he immediately recognized, even if he did feel familiar.

"Tsuk….Tasum…Torik….Tsubasa…Tsubasa!?"

He exclaimed the name aloud as he put together who he had drawn.

It was an older version of an old friend of his turned bully, the grandson of the Doctor whose words haunted him for a decade. A boy who had moved away years ago, yet whose picture he had drawn being attacked by Heatblast like he was a dangerous villain.

He wasn't: he was just someone who beat up other children, who taunted him for his lack of power and also beat him up.

They had shared things once, then it became known he was quirkless.

He stared at the doodle for a good minute, an uneasy feeling residing over him.

Again, why had he drawn him of all people? He drew plenty of villains from the news as demonstrations in his 10 notebooks, why would he bother to draw Tsubasa's possible older self?

He was just a bully.

He moved to erase the image of Tsubasa and replace him with something that worried him less. Though as he touched the eraser to the tip of Tsubasa's wing, he found himself unable to move the eraser.

Was it because he missed Tsubasa, or because whatever mood had made him draw Tsubasa was still a part of him, and felt like the drawing fit.

The eraser sat unmoving for a minute as he wondered which it was.

…

Students began to come in as he managed to turn the page and ignore the question of Tsubasa for a moment, going over several more pages and entries.

All the pages he saw with drawn targets were based on villains, though he did only look at Four Arms and Grey Matter's notebooks before socialization had taken precedence over editing.

He didn't remember every doodle he made after all, and it was possible there were other concerning doodles in there.

"Man, I wouldn't have thought you were what a third place guy would look like? I mean, I couldn't have ever expected that I'd somehow be the number two guy on the practical exam either, so what do I know. Eijirou Kirishima."

"Izuku Midoriya."

He shook hands with a rather enthusiastic spiky red head, who grinned with pointy teeth his way.

"Let me know if you ever want to hit the gym man."

He could only grin awkwardly back at him.

"Gym?"

"Yes. Expanding one's physical ability within oneself and as shown outward is something that many of us will have to endeavor towards, both those with quirks that require direct engagement, and those of us whose abilities come from a different area of expertise. I will also be considering such measures, though I do have concerns about the limited quantity of time I may possess."

The deep words explaining the idea came from a student with a head like a crow sitting on a desk, which made the friendly redhead point his way.

"Yeah, exactly what I was going to say. Just, less smart sounding."

"There are plenty of ways of working on muscle tone than just lifting weights or punching a bag if you want something else. Anything can work if you put your mind to it."

That was the words offered by a student with a large tail, who shrugged as he finished.

"I mean, if I didn't know martial arts, I probably wouldn't have gotten in here. A tail's kind of lame after all."

Izuku stared at the tailed student in amazement.

"You got in with martial arts? Like, kung fu!?"

That was cool! Not to mention it was something that required a lot of work and talent to make happen.

He just got lucky and worked hard for 10 months, this guy must have been working hard forever to get in.

"A variety of them actually, but thanks. No one's ever called me cool before, and given what I've seen here I am pretty sure I am not going to be cool ever again."

"Man, getting in with martial arts. Got to hand it to you, that must have taken dedication. Me, I didn't decide to try for U.A until I was in Junior High. You must have made that call so much earlier…um what's your name?"

"Mashirao Ojiro."

The two quickly began to talk about things that made his muscles scream just considering them, and his gaze began to linger around the class.

It was a class of forty in total, and so far he saw eighteen students in the room so far.

There was no sign of Kacchan yet, or that cute girl from the entrance exams.

Mention of whom to his mother had given her an odd look in his eyes that made him rather uncomfortable. The grin that had been on her face hadn't left for the rest of the day, and it was far too happy looking.

Nor that rather uptight guy whose hands moved oddly. Kacchan had definitely gotten in; he hoped that the girl got in too.

He could do without the robot guy though.

The door was abruptly opened with a heaving kick, and the nineteenth student entered the room with a scowl from his head of wet hair.

Kacchan was here, and his gaze quickly narrowed in on a seat.

"Out of the damn chair runt, that's my seat!"

A purple headed short kid scampered out of the seat immediately, and he moved to take said seat.

"Rude much."

A blond student with black electric marks in his hair quipped the observation, and Bakugo stopped mid stomp to glare at him.

"Eighty-seven points."

Said blond gulped at the total as if it were a threat, and said nothing until the top scoring student took his seat. Then the murmuring started.

"That's like what, the top point total in the class right?"

"How do you get all of those points? I barely got enough to get in, and I couldn't sleep for days with worry until I got the results."

"How many of those were rescue points, ribbit?"

Kacchan noticed him in the back, his eyes lingering on him for a moment before looking around the classroom.

He dismissed everyone his eyes landed on until they landed on a student with red and white hair who hadn't talked since he got in.

He could see Kacchan's lips curl into a silent smirk. The other student stared back, and Izuku could almost see that lightning effect you'd see in cartoons when a rivalry was forming in a glare.

The door swung open once more, and in the split microsecond that it took to see who was coming in Izuku hoped to all hope that it wasn't jerky robot guy but the nice girl…

"Oh hey, you made it too! Not that I had any doubts, unlike myself of course."

With the last part said a bit under her breath it was in fact the nice girl, who waved at him.

For some reason he felt the familiar of someone glaring at him, though it didn't feel like it was from Kacchan. When that happened the glare felt burning.

This one didn't, he had no idea who might be glaring at him for just knowing a girl.

The feeling of a glare intensified as the girl walked over to him, a nervous smile on her face.

"…Ah poo, I was hoping to see that really tall and strong fellow around. The one with a bunch of arms. Did he not get in?"

The slight accented complaint was not the glarer's, as far as he could feel.

"Wow, that nurse's healing quirk really does work."

He noted the girl's lack of injuries, even after seeing the healing itself, in astonishment.

"Yeah, that healing quirk of that old lady was amazing, even if I felt exhausted afterwards. I'd probably have felt better if I had completed the entire exam. Still I wish it didn't feel like she was just kissing a booboo away, it was honestly a bit embarrassing."

"If you'd rather not be embarrassed, she could always just not do it next time. Of course if you are worried about embarrassing yourself, you can leave this program right now. Heroism is not a career for those who are so easily mortified."

So said the grumpy caterpillar in the sleeping bag, whose words shocked the entire class into a moment of silence, before many exclamations of shock ensued.

…

When the class calmed down the grumpy caterpillar came out of his cocoon, revealing a scruffy butterfly of a man named Shota Aizawa, who was in fact their sensei.

As he began talking about how they were wasting time Izuku stared at him for a moment.

He had heard that all of the teachers at U.A were professional heroes. Some retired, some still active like All Might or Present Mic. That meant he should know who this guy was.

"Sadly we can't erase this rain. I'd rather not waste our time listening to the droning talk of a mouse explaining that you are expected to be reasonable human beings, but I also don't want to spend all day in the rain. So I have to go at this in a far less efficient manner than I'd prefer, but I will be sure to get my point across."

He had pulled out a remote and pressed a button, which led a television monitor to descend from the ceiling. He only sort of heard what he was saying, as he was dwelling on the words he used.

One in particular wouldn't leave his mind, and with a bit of gear grinding he figured out why.

"Oh I know who you are! You are the Erasure Hero, Eraserhead!"

At several confused mumbles from the class, and a couple who recognized the name, said hero looked at him in a bored way.

"Yeah, that's my name."

"You were offered a reward for your work at the Hero Ranking announcements two years ago after you took down that weapon smuggling operations with those foreign knight villains single handily, but you stood them up and went to the International Heroes for Cats presentation in Taipei instead as a keynote speaker! You were one of the heroes with a trading card in the New Orleans evacuation fundraiser series, a common if I recall…."

"If you mention my age, my weight, my blood type, or try to get me to sign one of those damn trading cards, I will expel you."

His curt response cut off his words and rendered him silent.

"…Oh yeah, my brother collected a few of those. I think he used them for his bike, ribbit."

The screen was now fully down, and Aizawa stared at them all.

"Normally I would test you all with a quirk test, but as I am sure you are all aware it is raining. So instead I will be going over each of your performances in the entrance exam's practical exam, and explaining to you your various mistakes."

The class gave a near-collective gulp, as he pointed the remote at the lightning haired kid.

"This will be in random order, and it will only go over your practical results. Educational levels are not as crucial here as in other schools, but I will expect that you all should take into consideration that underachieving in your written exams will not be condoned."

"Why are you pointing at me!?"

He ignored the electric headed student as he turned the monitor on with a button click, which began to play the actions back on a student with dark hair and a pair of long earlobes that resembled headphone plugs.

He wasn't entirely sure about what gender the student was, but he caught sight of a girl in his class flinch in recognition.

At once he felt himself uncapping his pen.

"Kyoka Jiro. 18 Villain points, 10 Rescue points. I'm sure you've already had this pointed out, but you were pulled up into passing by your test scores on the written portion, had those not been counted you would have failed. Can you tell me why?"

The girl flinched again, and he noticed the familiar feeling of all eye being on a person, though he noted that it looked different.

Not just for being on someone else and not himself, but also because the gazes didn't seem as harsh as the ones he always felt.

He was certainly not glaring or judging her, just writing down what he was seeing her do on the screen.

Classmate entry one: Kyoko Jiro.

Quirk _

Can use her headphones to hear things coming in the ground, which must be how she got the rescue points. Meanwhile she seemed to be able to user to vibrate something into damaging itself when plugging them in.

How did that work?

"...Look, I know my quirk isn't the most effective. I figured out something that would make it more offensive, you can see it in my hero costume design."

The girl grumbled this defensively, and he could see several students look her way with even more sympathy. The same could not be said for their teacher.

Which was odd, as he made such heavy use of equipment with his quirk. Was he missing a detail that rendered this point un-hypocritical, or at least less so?

"Oh I've seen your costume. You actually did come up with something clever. However there is a larger overall problem that lessened your performance. Can you tell me what it is?"

The video was showing what Izuku thought might be the answer to that one: the video Jiro had just destroyed a three pointer at the four minute marker and in the aftermath of it she was breathing heavily and was holding herself up against a wall.

He could relate when he wasn't one of his forms.

"The girl has the stamina of a nerd."

Kacchan spoke this point aloud, and his years of being called the same and worse left him with a surge of empathy for Jiro.

"I'd have phrased it as 'lacking physical conditioning expected of a hero', but yes in spirit he is correct. Your physical conditioning is your greatest failing, and if you are not able to overcome it you will not be allowed to stay in this school. Of course your major weaknesses are hardly your only problem, allow me to direct your attention to the upcoming poor judgement you made at the six minute mark."

…

Thankfully for Jiro, her clip ended and attention shifted to other students.

The first being the student who Kacchan had spooked, a Denki Kaminari.

37 Villain Points, 5 Rescue Points.

"Oh sweet, I remember doing that! I didn't even think I'd get points for it."

He was taking the video better than Jiro had, even at the comment that unlike her, quite a bit of his practical points were used to shore up his exam results.

The video currently showed him shoving a three pointer as it moved to strike an applicant, his body sparking as he did so. The robot got electrified on contact, shorting out and sparing the applicant from a severe injury.

Kaminari it seemed had an electric quirk of some sort. Hopefully he'd get more details about it than on Jiro's.

The most insight he had gotten was managing to recognize that the clothing she wore to the exam was a rock band T-shirt, suggesting she liked that sort of music, and that she probably would be distressed by concentrated country music.

That was how he understood music fans anyway: that country and rock fans were natural enemies. He could be wrong about that.

"Yes, it was an acceptable maneuver you performed. However I would like to address your attention to a separate incident further along, one that shows your shortcomings quite clearly."

Kaminari seemed a bit confused about that.

"Not sure what you could be referring to there, I actually don't remember much after…"

Kaminari seemed to stop as he was talking, as if realizing what was about to be referred to. He didn't look all that enthused about what he was being reminded of.

Neither did Aizawa, who looked quite unamused as they arrived at that point in the video.

A point where Kaminari was surrounded by quite a few giant robots, and freaking out in the video.

He counted them up, and noted that they were in total worth about twenty-six points all together.

"Oh crap oh crap oh crap! Indiscriminate Discharge 1,300,000 Volts!"

At the shout Kaminari let loose a massive burst of electricity that briefly blinded the camera. When the camera was able to visualize again Kaminari's recorded self was standing over an entire open circle of friend robots and scorched buildings.

He was also…not acting frightened anymore.

The recording's version of Kaminari had a dumb look on his face, and was giggling to himself for no reason while giving a thumbs up to the camera.

Kaminari's head was now against the desk in utter embarrassment as Aizawa stared at him with disapproval.

"That panicked induce of a reckless last resort maneuver might have passed you, but it also rendered you a useless pile of giggling flesh for an entire hour. Tell me, what would you have done if you needed more points, or if you had teammates around you?"

Kaminari muttered something into his desk about him being quite sure he was alone at the time.

"I didn't see you looking: did you only rely on your hearing? That was utterly irresponsible, and if I had been the one determining who got in you would not have be one of them. Heroes do not need to save their own from pointless last resort maneuvers. I'd hope you take that lesson to heart, unless you're prepared to leave this course."

"Forgive me sir, I'd like to question sir Kaminari on something."

The formally asked question came from one of the classmates he hadn't seen a ton of yet: a large young man with dark fur covering much of his body and glasses.

Aizawa nodded, and Kaminari lifted his head up a bit from his desk.

"What?"

"You called your technique a one million three hundred thousand volt charge did you not? At our elevation, such a charge released at once would only have a discharge distance of about thirty centimeters. Your technique there went much further. You may be using a lot more electricity than you realize."

Huh, that was an interesting point. He made sure to take a note of that in the move's entry page. Was it called that to sound cool, trading accuracy for name efficiency?

No that didn't make any sense. Something like 'five million volts' sounded cooler to him than a smaller number.

He wasn't a cool kid, but he liked to think he got heroic coolness.

"Huh, maybe I am? I know it was that amount of electricity at some point…"

"Well, while you figure out just how many watts you are throwing out at a time, let's continue shall we. Minoru Mineta. 23 Villain Points, 9 Rescue Points."

The short kid that Kacchan had gotten out of his seat flinched in utter terror.

"Please have mercy on me!"

"No."

…

The talk of each students performance went on from there, and the 32 pointed Mineta was told a combination of Jiro and Kaminari's issues as he earned his points by immobilizing robots and saving people with sticky balls.

He needed to get better stamina, and he needed to not panic as much.

Honestly it seemed a bit less harsh than Jiro and Kaminari's talking to. Perhaps it was because he got the point total that didn't require test scores to save him, or needing more points to salvage his test scores. Still, Mineta seemed to take it just as badly as the first two.

The next couple of students who were covered got a lot less issue aimed at them. Oh, Aizawa-sensei had comments on the performance of the fifty points gotten by Mina Ashido the pink girl, or the fifty-seven points of the crow-headed Fumikage Tokoyami, but they didn't seem to sting them as much.

If he had to made a few guesses for his notes on it, which he did, it seemed like Ashido took a lot of the issues that Aizawa said as just him being a grumpy person who didn't like anything but the super serious.

It was a pretty accurate statement: it was on his trading card after all.

Meanwhile Tokoyami seemed to just shrug it off as if he knew they were aspects he had to work on and it was nothing new to him.

Then Aizawa-sensei started talking about Kacchan.

"Eighty-seven points, well-practiced combat skills that can only be improved. When it comes to your performance against the robots, I can offer up little criticism for a student just entering U.A."

He was sure he was probably among the few who noticed it, but Kacchan actually changed a bit mid observation. His body language went from 'yeah, that's right, I am the top dog, the breakout star, and you are just my extras!' to 'wait, you are leaving out something you shit-head'.

"However, there is one glaring point of note in your performance. Those eighty-seven points were entirely villain points."

Kacchan's body language was that of annoyed confusion.

"Yeah, and what of it? I didn't see anyone getting stabbed at by those shitty robots. I blew them all up before they knew what hit them."

He actually had transferred his notes on Kacchan to his current notebook (classmates), and he scribbled a new point down at that comment.

Tunnel Vision (?).

"There is more to being a hero than destroying robots. I can tell you that even the dumbest villains are more clever than them. You'd do well to remember that. A hero with only one trick to their name won't get anywhere."

"Anyway, next is Koji Koda…."

…

"….Now that I'm done explaining your multitude of errors…."

A statement that seemed to entirely skip over the blond student, who was oddly sparkling for some reason.

"…It is time to ensure you all that I am in fact fair in some ways. We do have two students in on recommendation, and I can still comment on their performance. I'll start with Momo Yaoyorou."

A girl with black hair who looked rather tall even sitting flinched, but she quickly gathered her nerves.

"Yes, it is entirely fair to go over all of our performances. Quite fair in fact."

The sound of a pen or pencil being put down made him think she might have been taking notes like he was. She might have sounded as startled as she had been from being interrupted from the process.

Again much like himself.

"It is has been educational to see the strengths and weaknesses of various others, and it would be equally effective to see my own lay bare."

The grin that Aizawa gave her over it made him worried for the girl.

The video that began to play was that of a different sort of test than they had, but he could see the similarities. Get to the end of a course, avoid dangers, that sort of thing.

He briefly blushed as he saw how Yaoyorozu's quirk worked, but it was amazing. She could make things out of her body!

If he had a quirk like that, he'd never run out of notebooks or have to worry about missing pens.

(Could he make new All Might action figures with such a quirk, or would that be counterfeiting? They wouldn't like the Act Might figures people smuggled in from Bulgaria.)

"Excellent use of your quirk for a variety of scenarios and terrains. Like any student entering this school via recommendations, you are impressive. That doesn't mean you are without areas of improvement."

Yaoyorozu had been smiling as she watched her performance, though he had noticed a different with Kacchan's own reactions to his performance. Unlike him, she seemed to take minor errors badly.

The reaction he saw when she made a less than optimal choice (but still quite good) in making something reminded him more of himself than Kacchan's reaction to such a choice.

At Aizawa-sensei's comment she lost her smile, and she was now looking nervous.

"Yes I can see my choices were not the most…oh no."

The last part was said quietly, almost a whisper, as the recommendation exam through an unexpected hurdle at her. A spring floor, like from an old cartoon from before quirks.

As the spring sent her flying, Yaoyorozu flailed in shock for a good many moments, before she managed to remember to make something to put her back on track.

It wasn't a jetpack sadly, which would be really cool but he wasn't sure if there was something that kept her from making one. Still a grappling hook was neat.

Just not jetpack neat.

Yaoyorozu now had her head against her desk in a depression he was quite familiar with, if not from the outside like this.

"Cheer up, you still did great. You just didn't react quickly to a spring trap. I mean, who does?"

The statement of encouragement came from a student who hadn't been looked over yet: a girl with orange hair in a sort of tomboyish ponytail. Yaoyorozu looked up for her embarrassment and towards said girl, who was giving her a thumbs up.

"Not much you really can do to fix that but practice I say. Already was thinking of offering to offer some gym help for a couple of the others, you can come with us after class."

A smile came to replace a sizeable amount of Yaoyorozu's embarrassment at the request.

"I'd really like that actually. Thank you…"

"Kendo. Itsuka Kendo."

"Glad you are so willing to help others there, as you're next actually. You can work on your own issues too."

Kendo's smile turned into a pained one at their sensei's words.

…

It was after Ojiro that attention was turned his way.

"Izuku Midoriya: 26 Villain Points, 42 Rescue Points."

Fresh gazes of surprise came his way, a multitude of students looking at him in surprise for such a number.

Kacchan was less surprise and more annoyance, but the overall feel was still there.

He, a scrawny nerd, doing that well on a test against attacking robots was a bit surprising, even to himself. Especially without context.

"Now, I'm sure you can tell me that your delayed reaction time at the start is a major area I expect you to improve on. Such delays in real life will cost lives."

Indeed he was seeing himself in his initial input lag of a few seconds from the gate into the testing area.

"…So how exactly did the little guy….Oh shit!"

A student whose name was Hanta Sero and had tape shooting elbows (a lot like the old Spiderman, should be careful about his marriage in case demons exist) exclaimed his surprise as he saw his transformation into Four Arms. .

"Wow…that is what you can do!? That is awesome!"

Kirishima was not the only one to have a similar reaction to his transformation, he just happened to be loudest.

"It's not that impressive…"

"Most people would call stomping a giant robot and breaking it impressive."

He had to agree with Jiro despite his own embarrassment. He had a quarter of a page about Mt. Lady stomping techniques after all.

"Impressive potential or not, I'm sure I don't need to point out various points of wasted movement and inefficient tactics. You achieved plenty in the test Midoriya, but you have room to improve."

"Well of course I do, I mean I've only been able to do that for about 10 months by that point so I had a lot of things I was still rusty on and if I must be honest there are still a lot of things I need to figure out to do. For one thing I've been trying to replicate the effect that one of All Might's Texas Smashes has to disrupt air in a powerful attack. I can't do ranged attacks when I am Four Arms so I would really benefit from being able to replicate…"

A crackle from Kacchan's seat made him stop talking, and he noticed that everyone was staring at him with strange expressions on their faces, except Kacchan.

But including Aizawa-sensei.

"You talk too much; you really should work on it. It's kind of disturbing to be perfectly honest."

So said the guy who lurked around in a sleeping bag until he felt like talking, making everybody freak out.

"Get used to it; the nerd does it all of the time."

"Wait, you said that you only been able to do that for 10 months?"

He gulped at a frog-like girl's catch of his word choice.

"Oh, isn't it _obvious_?"

His attention rested on the accented boy with a strange sparkle around him. Was he a transfer student from the Pacific Coast of North America?

"No, not really. I'm kind of confused by it still."

The boy tutted at Ashido's words.

"It is quite obvious that our friend only recently managed to get his quirk manageable with a support item of some sort. Look at the watch he had on his arm, it has matching markings of his clothes, and he struck the watch to transform into his muscular form. It must be stabilizer to fully contain his power and make it something he can rely on."

"That's not it…."

"The specifics of it don't matter, what matters is the multitude of mistakes you made in this rescue of one of your fellow applicants from a reckless and bone headed act that surpasses anything anyone in this room did."

Aizawa-sensei interrupted him before he could fully clarify.

"You don't have to do that sir, I was perfectly fine and I'd have been in worse shape if he didn't."

"Actually I do, I am teaching a class on rescue this semester with you all and I'm going to use this to go over what not to do. Now pay attention and be ready to tell me what Midoriya did wrong."

…

He waited until all of his students walked out, all the wiser and a bit more self-reflective as they went off, several to the gym facilities…

His eye twitched as he realized those had slipped his mind. He probably could have done the quirk test there.

Well, too late to really be annoyed at that. Only time to be mildly annoyed at himself.

He tapped another button, and the monitor began displaying data.

Twenty sets to be specific, one for each student at a desk.

He might not have been able to test their potential of their physical abilities and quirks, but he was able to test them in another way.

Note taking, attention to key points in his overviews, attention to their fellow students powers, and a few dozen other metrics recorded by computer algorithms.

Their first grades, and with them observations to himself.

"Midoriya needs to learn not to mumble aloud but good technique, Tokoyami has several deficiencies in his note taking to improve on if he wants to avoid struggling academically, Mineta is sitting on untapped potential, Kaminari is already failing…"

This year would be interesting even without the loud annoyance that was All Might and Midoriya's dangerous watch.

**END CHAPTER!**

Bakugo is a hard character to get right, and I hope I can manage to keep him sounding about right. Regardless I will strive to improving my take on him as necessary. In difficulty in getting right he might actually overtake Luna Lovegood.

And yes, Tenya isn't in 1A. Honestly if I was going to swap students around I had to put some in 1B, and my thinking was that Tenya would have characterization issues due to Chapter 1. He'd either not pick up that Izuku was Four Arms, and thus come off as worse than he usually does, or he'd act the same regardless and be poor writing. So to avoid that, he's in 1B. Two other 1A students are there if you are curious, meaning that in total I moved three 1-B students over to 1A.

Mineta is still in 1A, as I have ideas for him (and if I have to kill someone, he's the obvious choice. Joking…maybe…possibly…..)

Also yes, someone did point it out to me that they could probably have just done the exams in the gym, points to Bloodbottler on spacebattles for doing so, as I had not really thought of that, and as a result story Aizawa's little brain fart. However I honestly have issues with how the test went in canon and a fan take on it in my experience seems to either exist to throw in problems and issues aimed at Izuku in some vaguely altered form (your powers are crutch, you aren't showing us them enough, etc), or to remove Mineta.

Anyway, see you next time. Will be longer because I need to get back to my main fic's rewriting.


	3. Battle Trial

Couple of review comments before we get going

While yes I do normally do multi shippings, I honestly don't have any planned here, multi or mono for anyone. Crossovers, despite my name, aren't really the best mixture with multi ships, and I am not going in with shipping planned in general. Things might happen, they might not…it all really depends.

I also in general don't like crossover multi ship stories because they are the harem fics of harem fics, if you get what I mean.

While I am not super familiar with the reboot (only wiki walking it and seeing some things to be aware of the tone differences, and how the tone differences work better in 12 minute episodlets than in single clips on youtube), they are not off the table. At the very least you could say for certain those aliens are in the Omnitrix, just locked. If they get unlocked is the question.

(Though the series did give me the idea for Izuku to have a less fixed costume and instead having the Omnitrix adapt what Izuku is wearing into what the aliens wear).

On a similar note, the original alien roster can also be updated with aliens that are in canon that Ben never turned into, like Detrovites and Kraaho. Original forms are a bit less likely, though the chance of seeing them would go up if there was an easily accessible image of what they should look like. For example if I ever got permission (or sought permission) to use aliens originating from Five Years Later, the wiki it has would be ideal in reducing fan-made churn.

I did actually reference Koda. Hakagure, Shoji, and Tenya are in 1B, while three 1B students are in 1A.

Also if it ever comes up, this Earth is Earth 060119.

Finally if those curious about Reset: Chapter 44 is nearly ready to go to beta after extensive edits, Chapter 45 is done, and progress on Chapter 46 (the first league episode) has entered development.

Anyway, let's go.

…

In the teacher lounge he could afford to relax.

That was the case for any teacher really, but for himself it as a bit more so. He could stop holding his form as the symbol of peace, and the true form he had been reduced to could exist.

It saved time he'd need for classes later today, and let him reflect on a meeting he had that had been long overdue.

Mirio Togata, a student who had recently climbed from the bottom of his class to the ace of U.A's hero course, and the biggest of the Big Three in more than just stature.

He was also a rather strange kid, and that was coming from a guy who had that hero poker game for charity with Wash, Gang Orca, and the Principal a few years ago.

His oddness, which wasn't that odd in pro heroes in all fairness, wasn't the only thing that was lingering from the time he had spent with Mirio and company.

It was a sense that mixed both impressiveness, aggravation, and frustration with himself all at the same time, and the last two had little if anything to do with Mirio.

Mirio had been the student that the Principal had recommended above all others to inherit One for All, and there was a lot in what he saw that he liked.

If he keeled over and had only five seconds to stick his hair down someone's throat, he would not go into his grave regretting doing so to Mirio.

He would regret doing that to his friends, but that was less on their talents and more where they were in power application.

He wasn't even sure if Tamaki would even successfully absorb One for All with his own quirk, and the vitality powered blasts of Nejire could be messy with One for All.

Though it wasn't to say that he was completely on board with the interaction of One for All and Mirio's own quirk though.

Part of his meeting with the three involved both reading up on, and hearing from them about their work to make their own quirks work, and the first thought he had walking away from that talk was 'why did they think mixing One for All and Mirio's quirk would go well'.

While he did not experience it himself, being quirkless at birth, Nana had been quite open with how getting One for All spiked the power of her own quirk. It was a power amplifying quirk, and it didn't just mean physical strength and ability.

If he gave the quirk to Shoto Todoroki for example, the kid could probably Punk Hazard something if he went all out.

Going from the Big Three of the 2000's American anime scene to the Big Three of U.A now, surging that much power into a quirk that Mirio had just managed to get a handle on and fully master would shoot his control halfway back to squat if they were lucky.

That was a lot of work to put on him, and it boggled him that the two hadn't considered it. Both of them were smarter than he was!

That was of course where a lot of his other emotions came in: a lot of his issues weren't just from the fact he was pretty sure that giving Mirio One for All would be cruelly enforcing a status quo of power struggle on a kid.

It was the fact he was quite aware that Mirio had been trained for the role by Nighteye, even if Mirio was unaware of it.

His own issues with his former sidekick were bleeding into all of this, which was not fair to Mirio. It was like a job interview where bias seeped in because of an association the person had, and he didn't like that it was going on.

Mirio had the perfect spirit for the flame of One for All to burn brightly; it was just a matter of other factors that were at play that were against him getting it.

One for All would stay with him for the time being.

**All Might, his real name is Toshinori Yagi, and it is so cool to know that I can't even begin to tell you!**

**I still don't know what his quirk does or is called beyond making him crazy strong, but because of damage his body took when he fought this really scary villain named All for One, the actually real Shadow Ruler of Japan people talk about in the internet like aliens, yetis, and ghosts, to the death he can only stay in his muscled state for about three hours a day. Otherwise he looks like this.**

**He's still amazing though, and I'm glad to have him as a co-worker.**

**Speaking of me…**

The door to the teachers lounge was slammed open, letting a really aggravated Present Mic in and having him slam himself down opposite to him.

"Why did we let that kid in again?"

He cocked his head at the annoyed announcer.

"Because he got the best scores this year at the entrance practical and was top percentile in the written exam even if he's a bit aggressive?"

Present Mic stared at him in confusion for a moment.

"Wait, are you talking about Katsuki Ba….no not him! I'm talking about the other kid from the same place as him, Izuku Midoriya!"

"Young Midoriya?"

He was a bit confused at this. Young Midoriya was not one to really induce this sort of vehement frustration and rage in people, except for young Bakugo.

Young Bakugo seemed to get annoyed at everything though, so it was probably not to be taken as a serious mark against the young babbler.

Present Mic took a deep breath, which seemed to calm him down a bit.

"…Okay, maybe I'm being a bit over the top about it. Kid didn't do anything intentionally, but still managed to make the entire first day a mess. Tell me, what do you think happens when you have an entire class of students who can understand and speak English perfectly, but most don't get the written language much at all?"

He wasn't sure what he was getting at, but he'd see what was up

"Well I'd blame the educational priorities of our countries schooling system. Though I am pretty sure that young Midoriya is good with English."

"He is, but that's not the point. Now, tell me what happens when you have an entire class that can speak to you in perfect Welsh and Navajo?"

He could only stare at Present Mic.

"…Yeah, just what I thought. I know those languages because I am awesome, but having twenty Japanese kids know both is utterly bizarre. None of them could write the language though, so I figured I caught the issue. One of the kids has some translator part to their quirk, and it took me a few tries to figure it out. Get a kid to leave the room briefly, talk in a language that is incomprehensible to most people, and see if they can understand me. First thought it was the rock kid, but nope. It was Izuku Midoriya. The moment he, and more importantly that thing on his arm was out of the room, they had the normal reaction to me singing the national anthem in Welsh instead of comprehending what the hell I was doing. It must have some sort of translator feature in it, letting it do what it took several linguistic degrees for me to learn."

The surprise on his face was, if he had to guess, both immense and double featured. Both at the oddness of what had happened, and the fact that Present Mic had a linguistic degree.

Present Mic noticed both aspects of his surprise.

"Most jobs here require education degrees of some sort, Foundational Hero studies is just exempt because it isn't really applicable for what some would call 'real jobs' when they want to be asses about it. Now if you were teaching what I or Midnight do, you would need a degree in education. Some of us even go beyond that. You are talking to Doctor Present Mic, and no it isn't like the doctorates you or Endeavor have. I got one of them with hard work."

He blushed. A lot of heroes got honorary degrees as part of the thanks that got from their job. It was general heroic courtesy to not go too overboard with the honorary degree titles.

He didn't go calling himself Doctor All Might despite having honorary doctorates from dozens of colleges around the world from Dartmouth to Friedkin.

He did have a degree he earned in study though, it just wasn't a doctorate.

"Accident aside though, the entire thing makes me wonder why we let the kid in. None of us know what the heck that watch of his, or who made it. If it can make him do tongue twisters in Navajo in some super translation field or something, who knows what else it could be doing. It might be spying on us for the Russians!"

He shook his head at Present Mic's point.

"It's not spying on us for the Russians: Russia has other problems. "

The post-World War 2 era of the world had ended as quirks began to spread. A lot of countries handled it badly, made worse by existing tensions that had been bubbling up during the early 21st century.

It had ranged from the fairly peaceful Scottish secession that took a single week to the violent Tibetan revolution that lasted a decade. As he recalled of his history lessons, the only U.N Security Council states that didn't have successful secessions were France and the United States, and it was only France that didn't have any serious attempts.

Russia and China were the worst hit of the five, and hadn't recovered the way the United States had from their second Civil War.

There had been a period where France was the most powerful and stable country in the world. The French were proud of that time still to this day.

"That is the thing isn't it: none of us know who made the thing. Who the heck can make artificial quirks anyway."

He felt a smile pop up for that one.

"I actually did a bit of asking around about that, only mentioned it to the Principal so far but I've got no problem mentioning it here. I know some people over on I-Island, and they have actually gotten some work done about that. Someone one there managed to make nanites that can give a person something akin to technopathy. If you inject them into someone who is quirkless, it's a quirk in all but name."

Present Mic stared at him in horror.

"Like, little metal bugs? Those nanites? Swimming inside you!? I cannot be the only one who finds that creepy. Also, I don't think nanites can turn you into a giant with four arms."

"They are working on that apparently, though I do agree it isn't what young Midoriya's watch does. It is something completely different. Perhaps someone else figured out some other method that I-Island hasn't."

That being said, young Midoriya now had gotten himself an invitation to I-island whenever he wanted, at least if he agreed to be poked at by scientists.

He'd just have to find a way to tell him that wouldn't warrant a fully understanble fright of terror in the boy.

"Oh, and seeing as I've got all of that stuff vented, there is something I've been thinking of since you gave your tell all about that All for One creep."

Mirth left him completely as Present Mic brought the topic of _him _up.

"Yeah, and what is that?"

Present Mic seemed to notice the change in tone his voice had, and he seemed to consider his words a bit before he continued his question.

"Well, I'm guessing that at some point he stole a quirk that let him live a long time, so he would have been around for decades. Makes sense seeing as he was the guy who was _actually _running the place way long ago and all. Hard to do that if you are turning to dust and tapioca with time. That's a lot longer than Destro was running about, and he had kids."

He wasn't entirely sure what Present Mic was getting at. It wasn't publically known, but Destro did have several kids during his time campaigning against government rule.

They generally kept it quiet, but the information was there if you knew where to look and you agreed to not tell anyone who would use it to harass the person.

He had actually met a few while in America, as Destro had spent a lot of time there. All nice people, though they hadn't been the friendliest to Dave for being Californian.

America was a wonderful country, but like many heroes it had scars.

He had never heard of a Destro relative in Japan though, so he hadn't seen any since he returned all those years ago.

"That Endeavor kid in our school this year basically has two quirks in one. Think Endeavor married an ice user or something, but that was years ago and I don't really care for the guy in general so I could be wrong and he just has an icy grandma. Now, what if someone had something like that because their papa had stolen dozens and they got some quirk that manifested itself as, I don't know, a mustache fist and being indestructible or something, that is all one quirk."

It took him a moment to get what Present Mic was getting at with his mustache example, but he had to hold back a spray of mouth blood at the idea.

All for One having children!

After swallowing the blood back down and taking a few breaths, he gave his thoughts on the idea.

With all the warmness of Endeavor's 'icy grandma'.

"All for One was a heartless monster of a man with no positivity in his entire being. He was a parasite, a destroyer, a demon in human flesh. Nothing has ever been closer to an anti-Christ than him. Destro was a nut, but at least he had a point, a reason, you could actually relate to him. All for One was nothing like that."

"Do I need to get Midnight in here to explain how all of that doesn't disqualify the possibility of him getting it on with someone? Because she would gladly do so, we both know that."

He glowered into his hands, not looking at Present Mic and his valid point, and quite valid threat about Midnight.

At least Present Mic would not describe the scenarios that did the horrible thing of not making All for One the worst human being on the planet.

"I'm just wondering….what would you do if you ever ran into a person like that. Someone whose parents were never married, never knew their father, but had a quirk that was just so weird the only explanation was that their parent was the guy who collected them like Cementoss collects round baubles. Or even can do something like stealing quirks, but isn't evil. What do you do?"

The question about All for One breeding made him furious.

The idea that his legacy could still exist made him grind his teeth.

The thought of some poor woman having his child made him feel for them, regardless of the circumstance.

To the child though, who did not chose to be a villain, he had a simple answer.

"If they aren't a villain, I have no problem with them. If they can steal quirks as well I would tell them to never do that to anyone, regardless of who they are, but they are in the end their own person. They aren't their father. Just as no one can choose to be Destro's child, they didn't choose to be All for One's. I'd only hope that they don't have sympathy towards their father like some of the Destro children I met did. That I would greatly disprove of."

Present Mic seemed to appreciate the answer, as he nodded and relaxed a bit.

"Well cool, thanks for answering. That question was going to linger in my mind for a while if I didn't at least get it out there, and if it stayed in there too long I might have brought it up to the Principal and he'd have actually looked into it. Though now that I say it aloud…"

"Don't."

"Got it. So, onto a lighter topic what do you think of that new song that they are playing everywhere? I like it enough, but I think it causes Aizawa physical pain when it hears it."

…

"It wasn't that bad. Honestly, it was kind of funny."

Uraraka's words rang in his ears, but for some reason they didn't settle well.

He could only stare at the watch on his wrist in mortified amazement.

It translated languages? How had he not noticed it back at middle school!?

He had English classes there, and he hadn't noticed anything. Then again, would he have at all?

Even ignoring Kachan's opinion on their school's English department (which he used several English words they were not taught in said class), he was always good at the language.

Perhaps just from all of the All Might videos he had watched, but he was good none the less.

"Yeah don't sweat it dude. Quirks doing odd things and embarrassing yourself happen all of the time."

That was two people who were not going to make fun of him for it for the rest of his days.

That was a good sign, right? That never happened at middle school…

This must be a good day.

"So, you thrilled as I am about getting to do hero stuff after this? Costumes, All Might, it is going to be great! My costume is awesome! It makes me feel like an action hero!"

Kirishima's explosion of thrill about his costume turned his nervousness in a direction other than the watch that let him speak the language of code talkers without knowing it.

"Oh me too! I probably was a bit too vague on some details, but I really was focusing more on having these pressure relievers to make me less woozy over using my quirk too much. Hope it didn't do anything weird to it."

"I hear that. I probably went too simple with my own design, but I was honestly worried I was going to get one of those costumes that tries to get you points with creeps. That works with some people, but not me."

Itsuka Kendo stopped mid step, her own tray of food in hand.

"Oh, well, I actually know what my costume looks like. My mom bought it for me…"

For some reason hearing all of this, he felt embarrassed by it.

It was something from his mother's heart, and yet hearing people talk about all of the thought they put into their own costumes….

Was it because it wasn't his own thoughts that went into his costume?

"A mother's gift. Yeah, I can dig that."

"Awww, that is so adorable. I could so see my mom doing that, in certain situations that currently do not exist but that is neither here or there…"

"The costume might be a bit weaker than ours, but if what I saw with how your quirk worked I don't think that will be too big a deal. And hey, at least you don't have to worry about it skirting any laws."

Three honest, not mocking comments about his costume drove the embarrassment he was confused at feeling away, even if he was in some way confused.

_Three _people saying nice things about him in school?!

Did he step into an alternate universe somehow?

…

Meanwhile in the alternate universe 050519, Mikumo Akatani, 'Yamikumo' to some, sneezed, nearly dropping a vile of purple gas onto the floor as a result.

He grabbed it with nimble hands and grasps, breathing a depressed sounding sigh at having nearly lost the valuable gas.

**Oh yes, Paradox here for an explanation. I'm sure some of you are unsure of who I am, as we have yet to meet. You may just be more curious about why this isn't being done by Present Mic as usual?**

**Simple answer really, Present Mic isn't really all that peppy in this universe. This is a universe based on a **_**different**_** take on characters you are more familiar with in this little border region between my realities and those of the Quirk users.**

**Yamikumo here is a quirkless hero even after meeting All Might, who goes to school with his polite yet sometimes rude friend Katsuki Bakugo and the powerful if troubled Yu Takeyama. He obtained the power of the Megawatt, which he uses to supplement the gear and skills he constantly works to make and get to keep up with his superpowered classmates. His selection of aliens isn't quite suited to direct combat as other forms, but he has found uses for Compountroller, Arachnatang, Seedslice, Stickbug, Dreadryad Poke-U-Pine, Pollen Plover, and the rest of his 14 transformations available to him. For example filling gas grenades created by Compountroller's powers or using Arachnatang's silk to do a good imitation of the rather Amazing Izuku Midoriya of Earth 112718 (though I've met others who call it 2014.25, to each their own.)**

**He hasn't quite had the luck to get a form that is really super suited to the direct offense of a typical Ben Tennyson or Izuku Midoriya, like Humungosaur or Four Arms. Even less fortunate he has yet to get a form he could really abuse, like Jury Rigg or Grey Matter**

**Anyway, I do have to be off. The Izuku Midoriya of Earth 060119 has a first day of battle training to win at.**

**Oh sorry, spoilers. But I'm sure most assume that happens anyway.**

…

All Might could only beam at class 1-A, in their hero outfits for the first time and standing proud.

The heroes of the future were before him, and he could see their personalities ooze from their very costumes.

Perhaps ooze was the wrong world, but it was a fun thing about costumes. You could tell so much about a person from their costume choices sometimes, and the students all understood that.

Even if it wasn't always the best statement about themselves: he had heard about the origin of Young Midoriya's costume from the school grapevine and understood it quite well (he had worn the Xingo sweater Nana had gotten him until it had collapsed from the ravages of time itself), but the fact that it really did scream fanboy a bit too much for the young boy's own good.

He explained the lesson plan to the students without issue. They'd be randomly split up into teams of two.

Half would be heroes, half would be villains, and they would have to fight over a (fake) bomb. If the heroes got the bomb or bound the villains before the time limit ended, they'd win.

In other scenarios the villains would win.

The students all seemed to understand the idea, and after the teams were formed and the first teams were selected, it was time to begin the lesson.

"Now the key to this exercise is to understand villainy…"

He stopped his explanation for the first villain team, Team C, when he noticed that one of them wasn't looking quite up for it.

Not the recommendations student Young Yaoyorozu, who had a pretty good game face for a teenager about what she was needing to do, but the other student with her.

One whose costume was not something he'd have expected to see out in Japan, as heavily Christian outfits were more something he had seen in the United States interior than in Japan.

Like at all.

"I'm a little, no, a lot bothered by being told to think like a villain. Such thoughts are sinful, as so much of what villains do are. Lying, theft, murder…I do not like to contemplate such things."

All Might paused to consider what his student was feeling, and how best he might approach it.

He was new to this, and he could not afford to mess this up. It would be detrimental to her growth as a hero and quite possibly as a person.

"I can certainly agree that it is wise to not get into the mind of a villain for no reason. Villain minds are cruel and twisted things, with little regard for human life and decency. Villains so frequently try to sound noble, but in the end a majority of them are selfish creatures. Nothing more, and nothing less. However, and if I may be so bold to say this, a person such as yourself would greatly benefit from learning the way they think."

Young Shiozaki stared at him like was preaching the teachings of tap dancing Christ, so he continued.

"As I said, most villains are talking out of their buttocks when they speak of their motivations or reasons. However there are a few who do truly aim for a higher goal than just murder and plunder. People so driven by something they'd hurt or steal to do it. Others feel like there is no other way to achieve something than theft, I am sure I don't need to tell the stories of those who steal out of desperation for survival or saving a relative. There are also more than a few villains who are just not well in the head. Your faith preaches forgiveness, and one way to do that is to understand the reasons that a non-evil person may sin. Use this exercise then Young Shiozaki, not as a way to understand how to be evil, but why one may be evil so they may be helped."

Her face shed its reluctance, blossoming into one of understanding and resolve.

"Yes, yes that how I should understand it. I do not imitate sin today, but instead I strive to understand what leads to it so I may help resolve it."

He gave her a big thumbs up.

"That's the spirit!"

With that both the young girls entered the training area, and with them out of sight he gave himself a fist pump.

Nailed it!

This teaching thing wasn't so hard after all!

…

Ibara Shiozaki's quirk was Vine, which let her freely grow vines from her head and use them for a variety of things.

He could certainly see her use them to grab things for her, and he had seen her use them to tear up robots and save people during the entrance exam.

Right now he was seeing her use the vines to basically turn the training building into a thorn covered castle, whose spiked defneses were constantly moving to counter the moves of the hero team.

Kirishima and Kaminari weren't have luck breaking through the vine barrier to even get inside the building, having been pushed out early by the vines and kept out since then.

Kirishima was trying to tear them apart with his enhanced strength, but the process was slow.

Meanwhile Kaminari was trying to fry the things, but he didn't seem willing to use his full volt powers with Kirishima in the blast zone.

When they did seem to manage something akin to progress, the vines seemed to react to it. He didn't think that Shiozaki had the ability to feel through her vines, so it might be something that Yaoyorozu was responsible for.

Perhaps some sort of monitoring equipment created by her quirk.

All in the notebook it went.

"You really brought that with you?"

Mineta's dumbfounded question led him to stop scribbling, which was well timed seeing as he was at the end of the observations he had about the vine durability.

"Yeah, I don't have the best retention for these details as I'd like. If I get them down now, I'll have better notes."

"Where did you even pull the thing from?"

Per Sato's question he tapped his chest.

"My costume has a pouch for it. Really neat, and I didn't even realize it had it at first."

"…That is weird, not going to lie."

He could only look at Mineta in surprise.

"No…no it isn't. Other people bring books with them in their hero costumes, lots of them. Yaoyorozu does it; she carries a giant book with her on her costume."

"Dude, that's probably just for ballast."

Ballast?

"Time's up! The villain team wins!"

Before he could try to figure out what _that _was supposed to mean, the exercise ended with the first win of the day going to villainy.

What followed was a breakdown about the fight from All Might and the student's perspectives. The general gist of it being that the vine defense provide by Shiozaki was perfect and that Kirishima and Kaminari hadn't been able to figure out a way to circumnavigate it in time.

They needed to think faster and more cleverly.

Also that Yaoyorozu did in fact make a monitoring camera to better manage the vine defense.

The V.I.P of the match was Shiozaki, and the next match was himself and Uraraka as the heroes in Team A, against the villain Team F of Rikido Sato and Hanta Sero.

…

"Sato's powers let him gain super strength, and Sero can produce tape. The logical option here is that Sero is going to set traps and Sato will be the main offensive force."

Uraraka nodded, agreeing with his theory.

"Yeah, that makes sense. They probably are going to bank on the idea that when you transform you'd be at a disadvantage."

She pointed to the doorway as she made her point.

"You transform into a twelve foot behemoth of muscle, but I am pretty sure those door aren't twelve feet by any stretch. Might even be too narrow on top of not having enough overhead! Oh, I've got it! I'll try to float you and I up to the roof, and we can break through there."

He nodded at the idea, though he wasn't up for it himself.

"That's not a bad plan, but we'd basically only be able to go down quickly. If they catch wind of what we're doing there, and it is probably the obvious solution, we'd end up like flies on flypaper. No, we're going to try something else."

"Like what?"

He grinned as he held out his watch, and pushed the activation button. The dial rose up, revealing the silhouette of Four Arms.

He twisted it to the next shape, which was that of his fourth form XLR8.

(The watch never seemed to keep the same order twice).

"No, that won't do. I'd just be a fly on flypaper if I got into any of Sero's tape."

Uraraka looked at the shape on his watch, confused as what it was.

"That doesn't look like you. That looks like a dinosaur."

"It is, sort of."

He turned the dial once more, revealing the bulky shape of his tenth form Cannonbolt.

"No, too bulky. I'd break out of the tape, but it would be hell getting through everything."

He turned the dial to the first form he ever got, Heatblast, and grinned. Still leaving the dial open, he walked towards the entrance of the training building as he looked back at the still confused Uraraka.

"My power isn't being able to turn into a twelve-foot tall four armed person: it is the ability to transform into 10 different beings with their own powers!"

Uraraka gasped in utter shock, as she should.

It was rather strange after all, but it was what he had instead of a quirk.

It was what he was going to use to become a hero!

…

"You know, I think when it comes to evil plans, we cooked up a pretty good one."

At Sero's comment Sato slammed his fist into his palm in agreement, before said hand reached for his sugar stash.

He two stood in front of a rather well constructed tape barrier, if he allowed himself a pat on the back.

If the two didn't want to sneak in from any of the other entrances (which he taped up just like this one), they'd have to try to break through it. Surely they'd think it was just tape, and you could just break the stick seal with force.

That was of course where Sato had come in: with his super strength quirk he was able to give him an idea of just how strong the barrier would have to be to trap Midoriya's shown strength, and it had been a doozy to pull it all out.

He was going to have alligator elbows the rest of the day, taping it that much on top of all the other taping he did to the windows and the bomb.

However it was going to be worth it: Midoriya was going to be trapped like a bug and the two of them would focus on Uraraka.

A bit evil to go double team a girl, but they were playing the villains.

An audible sniff came right before Sato asked the question.

"Hey, do you smell smoke?"

He sniffed again, and now that Sato had mentioned it….yeah, he did.

He turned to his tape, which was starting to glow a bit.

Crap. Did Midoriya or Uraraka bring a match!?

Well that was going to be a bit of a problem, but a single match would probably give him time to seal the barrier back up.

His elbows would kill him for it, but he'd just give himself a pity fruit when this was all…

The entire tape barrier glowed red and was sizzling, and then began to melt.

He stepped back in horror, an action mirrored by Sato even as he moved to take a bite out of sugar.

As the tape melted away, the melter was revealed, and Sero didn't recognize the guy.

He was taller than either him or Sato, with a body made up of red magma with glowing fire right under the magma peeking through cracks. The head was human, ovalish with eyes and a mouth made of pure white fire. A tall head of fire billowed from his head.

The guy wore no clothing, though he couldn't see anything unsightly.

A green circular symbol like what Midoriya had on his support watch and on his transformed form was on his chest.

"Hey hey, this is a private test. Just four people, and you aren't a scrawny nerd or a girl!"

Said girl popped up behind the stranger, not looking nearly as shocked as she should be at this complete stranger.

She had two pairs of capture tape in hand, suggesting she had Midoriya's. Though where on earth Midoriya had gone was…

"I thought it was obvious I don't always stay a scrawny nerd."

The fire freak's declaration took a moment for Sero to really register what it meant. It took a second glance at the symbol on his chest, sad as it was to admit.

"Mi…Midoriya!?"

**This is Heablast: a fiery transformation that turns Midoriya into a walking violator of fiery physics! I mean I never got why Endeavor doesn't set stuff on fire when he's in costume he's not aiming to…but how both don't' do that is regardless. Heatblast is a super strong, super, and I mean SUPER, hot fiery transformation good for bringing on the heat!**

Sato charge at the now on fire Midoriya, having swallowed sugar and enhanced his strength accordingly.

Midoriya held up his fiery hand and let loose a searing bright light, which caused Sato to scream and clench his eyes as he ran into a wall, cracking it.

Uraraka ran to the stuck Sato as Midoriya turned his way, holding up fiery hands his way.

"Now, give up. I'm on fire, and I'll admit I don't have the best control over what I do or do not burn. I can however proabably punch you a few times without burning you, and I'm actually stronger like this than I am normally."

Midoriya, most things were physically stronger than you normally.

His mental snark aside, he pointed his tape at Midoriya's new powers.

"I'm not going to just give up that easily, I may lose this but I am not going to just give up!"

And so he shot out tape at Midoriya, who grinned as his hands glowed with a new burst of fiery force.

…

As they watched the curb stomp being inflicted on the villain team despite the generally decent plan they had at the start, only one question was really on everyone's mind.

"The fuck is Midoriya's power?"

At Young Jiro's vulgar statement All Might moved to speak, but Young Bakugo beat him to it.

"He doesn't have a fucking power; he has a fucking freakass watch. The damn thing is stuck to him like glue, and it lets him pretend he actually has a quirk for 10 minutes at a time. You only just saw him use one of his shitty forms during the Entrance Exam, this is when he's being a shitty Endeavor knock off."

He noticed Young Todoroki twitch at the mention of 'shitty Endeavor knock off', but it didn't seem to be in an 'insulting his father' sort of way.

"So he has 10 quirks instead of a single one? Fascinating…."

Young Bakugou all but bared his teeth at Young Tokoyami.

"He doesn't have squat quirks! It's all that watch!"

"…Then it is impressive he got in here. We all just thought he only got a handle on his powers recently, but to only get them now…honestly that just makes it all the more impressive."

Young Bakugou stared at Young Kendo in utter disbelief.

"Yeah, I'd have to agree, ribbit."

"No wonder he's taking notes all of the time. His doodles in his notes could be more realistic more, I don't like cartoony images much, they just don't do it for me ya know."

"Yep, definitely dragging him to the gym after class. Kendo ya with me there?"

He moved swiftly to cover the first place student's mouth before he swore again, which Bakugo thankfully did not start to lick.

He did try to gnaw on his palm though, which was better than licking it.

…

"The plan put forth by Sero and Sato was decent, but it did not fully take into account all possible scenarios. Waiting in front of the barrier instead of deeper in the hideout was also an error. Though in truth it would be hard to catch exactly how their opponents handled the situation."

At that remark Yaororozu's focus, and that of most everyone else's, rested on him, which led him to stroke the back of his fiery neck in nervousness.

"Yeah I guess I sort of didn't tell you everything, did I? I mean it didn't seem appropriate for long power monologues."

"…How long do you stay like that again?"

"10 minutes, then I turn back to normal. Big red flash of light."

Uraraka nodded at getting her answer and nodded absently at both it and the feeling of victory, before she stopped mid-nod.

"Wait, if you are on fire, why aren't we all on fire? I don't really even feel that warm near you, come to think of it."

He opened his mouth, ready to answer the question, only to have no answer come out.

He…honestly didn't know the answer to that one.

"Well, while all wonder the answer to that chestnut, we have a class to continue. Team B are the Heroes, and Team D are the villains!"

…

He could almost hear Deku beep back to the nerd he truly was as he stood in preparation for what would actually be a challenge.

_Todoroki. _

He could almost smell the son of Endeavor, and he felt his palms tingle at the ready.

He was going to crush that silver spoon, two faced bastard!

"Can I stop, my scalp is going to bleed…"

He turned around, glaring at the little twerp he was paired with.

"You covered the entire room and the bomb with those things, that's good enough."

"Oh you heartless slave driver…wait you told me to stop?"

He scoffed at the twerp and began to move down the stairs.

If there was anyone who made Deku look better even without that shitty watch…

The sound of crackling rang in his ears, and up the stairs came a massive sheet of ice so cold it left steam everywhere.

"Fuuccckkk!"

…

He let go of the building after a few moments, nodding at the cold he left.

The entire building was cased in ice, and it had reached both areas where Jiro had heard their opponents.

From what he understood of their quirks, the plan was fairly solid. Bakugo on offense, with Mineta apparently using his trapping quirk to inconvenience the weapon retrieval.

However they were simply outclassed by his power.

He could hear Jiro stab her earphones into the concrete again, before shaking her head.

"The ice interferes with my hearing, so I can't say if you got them or not."

He did, his ice was more than enough to.

**BOOM**

**BOOM**

"Fucking! MotherFucking! Ice! Bastard!

His eye twitched.

"…Bakugo broke out."

He slammed his hand back on the building, and sent another sheet of ice. Just out of reach of Mineta and the bomb, but more than enough to surely catch Bakugo and keep him there.

He removed his hand once more.

**BOOM  
BOOM  
BOOM**

"Enough with the shitty ice! Face me you two-toned, icy bastard!"

He briefly considered freezing the entire thing again, but shook his head.

It was a waste of time and energy. There was a better way of handling this.

"Don't follow me. You'll just get hurt."

He felt Jiro's irritation spike at his words as he entered the ice building, but it was the truth.

This was going to be a fight at a higher level than she, or Mineta, was at.

He'd win, but he was in no mood to let her get hurt in the crossfire.

_Meanwhile at the League of Villains_

"….I don't like those drones."

The bartender looked up at the heir he was watching, who glared into his glass of milk with disdain.

Not his usual disdain, or even targeted at milk. Shigaraki liked milk, and he did need to make sure he got enough calcium in his diet.

It was just fortunate it wasn't something he had to force.

"Why is that, Tomura Shigaraki?"

He took a slow sip of his dairy, putting the cup down before putting his fingers to his temples.

"They don't match anything. They are so…out of place. It is like they are asset flips, and we are a game. You get me?"

"I do not. What is an asset flip?"

Like a mad bird the heir looked his way with unamusement.

"Imagine putting in something from one game and dropping it in another. Artsyle, movement type, it just clashes. It sucks, sucks, sucks. And those robot drones don't fit in with anything."

He idly cleaned a glass as he pondered Shigaraki's words.

He would have never phrased it like that, and he still had no idea what Shigaraki got that term. It seemed unlikely he made it up himself.

Yet the basic idea was something he could see. They didn't know who was sending those things that were giving heroes more good publicity. It was something that his master wanted clarification on.

It was something they didn't have any leads on. That being said however, he had called in a specialist in the weird and the odd to work on it.

They should be arriving shortly in fact.

"That being said however, our master has many contacts, several of whom specialize in many obscure things, and one such contact has agreed to work on uncovering the mystery of the drones."

Rather nicely the door to their little hideout opened shortly after that, and two figures walked in.

The two he had been expecting actually: the expert and his manservant.

The manservant dwarfed the expert in size: a solid slab of muscle with crab like skin and four large crab limbs jutting out of his back. A crab like jaw and a glossed over red eye were his other notably features beyond only wearing pants and a jacket.

The expert meanwhile was by no means small, just dwarfed. He was dressed in a blue cloak and a blank white face with long white hair coming from it, with only slits for eyes. His hands were pale and clawed, and overall he had a hunched appearance.

Even then he was still quite large.

Shigaraki raised his head from his glass and looked at the new arrivals in surprise, before entered a dismissive stance.

"_He'll _figure out whose dropping those asset flips in our game? He can't even keep his show good anymore! If Sensei is responsible for what he makes, then I call that a waste of money."

The smaller figure shook his head, tsking as he did so.

Shigaraki growled under his breath at the sound of said tsking, but the figure did not pay it any mind.

"Oh yes, one of those people I see. I have one weaker season than I care to put on, and suddenly I am doomed to cancellation after a sorry and horrific decline. No regards to the several successful seasons since in which I've used the changes attempted in that one weaker season to raise my production to a whole new level. The urban legends idea merely needed time to be perfected, and I like to think I've produced some my best content since to supplement my more inhuman focus. I certainly enjoyed my episode on the Shadow Ruler of Japan; tell me how did old Shigaraki like it?"

"He greatly disliked it."

The pale man chuckled.

"Oh dear, I suppose some just don't like looking at their old work. I certainly think I could have done my Chupacabra episodes better for one, but that isn't why I am here is it? I'm here because you have something _weird _on your hands, and I happen to be the world expert in such things. So _greetings _and _beinvenue_, and welcome to a behind the scenes of how I do research for Weird World."

He offered a clean glass to their guest, a smile hidden in his smoky form.

"Any drink you'd like before you get your work underway, Mr. Vincent Vladislav Argost?"

…

Okay, so with this chapter I have officially made it clear there is some more stuff in this universe other than the two listed.

Specifically the two series that have definitely crossed Ben's path before: one in an excellent episode, and another that makes me wonder if the writer actually saw the series it was based on….

Yes, V.V Argost is in this story; though don't necessarily expect to see the Saturday. For the curious, our dear All for One took the place of Baron Finster's role in funding Weird World when it first came out, though since then Argost is a lot more fiscally independent, and was even before All for One lost his face.

While I did say that the MHA world was in fact still the MHA world, just with the Omnitrix on it, I'll make a slight correction. The timeline has a few more known species, with several species once thought of to be cryptids being known as real species.

Argost being responsible for several of their exposures, though I imagine a number became known during the Quirk chaos of old. Among the known is the Cameron Flashlight Frogs.

Now I do have ideas for other series having representation here, and I have three other CN series in mind who might fit in nicely.

Like Generator Rex and the Secret Saturdays, they wouldn't be exact copy and pastes: there would be differences to have them fit in.

For an example the one least likely to be a direct part and being more world building is Steven Universe, as Gem Homeworld is not the Milky Way Galaxy they can be in without creating too many problems (they just have been destroying things there instead of Earth). Izuku would have 'Taydenite' in his Omnitrix, as the fanon has it last I checked.

I'll be keeping the other two to myself for now, keep ya guessing.

Yamikumo happens to use different names than his later developmental counterpart/successor.

Compountroller Is Gutrot

Stickbug Is Stinkfly

Seedslice Is Wildvine

Arachnatang Is Spidermonkey

Dreadryad Is Pesky Dust

Poke-U-Pine's Is Argit's species, of which there is no canonical name. Five Year Later called him Prick, but he doesn't really have a 'Taydenite'.

Pollen Plover is an original hero I came up with for the 5 Years Later contest in 2019.

Oh and a quick question: do you want me to give versions of Present Mic's quirk descriptions for characters who got them in canon, like Bakugo or Sero, or just ones who didn't like All Might, or from outside the series?


End file.
